


The Heart's Song

by asmaanixx



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Struck with an irrational sliver of hope, he took a quick glance around and found neither Aman or a beer store. Disappointed, he scooted down on the bench, stretched his legs, and with crossed arms, reflected on how his life became so bleak in a matter of mere moments.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	The Heart's Song

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Am writing and publishing a piece after a REALLY long time so hopefully it came out okay.
> 
> 2\. This piece is based off of the prompt: Suitcase in hand, you head to the station.
> 
> 3\. Kudos/Comments/Criticism are always appreciated. <3

Suitcase in hand, Kartik headed to the train station.

The next few series of actions occurred as if in a blur. Him interacting with the receptionist, getting his ticket for Delhi, walking over to the platform, picking out a seat on a wooden bench that hadn’t been pooled with rain water, and then waiting for the dreaded train to arrive.

He should be used to the long waits by now, but somehow this time around, the anticipation ate away at him. Kartik tried to remember the last time he had traveled alone and was taken aback by his mind taking him back to his hometown. As usual whenever he thought about home, his mind proceeded to recollect echoes of his father shouting at him while beating him with whatever first came to his hand. It’s with the faint sounds of his younger self crying that Kartik would squeeze his eyes shut and try to silence his mind. On its own it wasn’t much, but he found his little method worked best when it was accompanied with either a glass of hard liquor, or being cuddled by someone, preferably Aman. Unfortunately, neither of them were by his side tonight.

Struck with an irrational sliver of hope, he took a quick glance around and found neither Aman or a beer store. Disappointed, he scooted down on the bench, stretched his legs, and with crossed arms, reflected on how his life became so bleak in a matter of mere moments.

When he had first jumped onto the train with Aman, Kartik’s heart had been rapidly beating. Partially from the adrenaline caused by him rushing to catch the train on time, a little bit due to the sheer crazy excitement in finally getting to meet Aman’s family, and most of all from getting to kiss his boyfriend after what had felt like years.

Did he wish Aman had been able to come out to his family under better terms? Hell yes.

Did he regret kissing him? Fuck, no.

Over the course of his life, there were a few absolute truths Kartik had come to realize. The first was him being gay, and the second was Aman Tripathi being the love of his life. There wasn’t a single second spent with him that Kartik will ever come to regret. From their first meeting to their fiftieth kiss, from sometimes stealing food off of each other’s plates to wearing each other’s clothes - there were so many moments that Kartik cherished. Even when Aman was annoyed with him, and he refused to speak to Kartik, he oddly found it endearing. It was probably the few rare moments in his life that Kartik would take the time to pause, and reflect on what he did. Admitting when he’s wrong and apologizing, presenting his case in a logical manner rather than being outright offensive were vital lessons that Kartik will forever be grateful for.

Oh, how he wished he could tell Aman just how much he was appreciated. To be able to hold his hands, and make him blush by saying all the cheesiest lines that have ever been concocted in the world. To give a chaste kiss on the back of those very hands, and then intertwine their fingers in a forever promise. To litter Aman’s face with wet kisses, and make his lips match the wide grin Kartik was wearing himself. He wanted to just hold Aman again, and bask in the warmth that he carried with so much ease.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Aman’s number. He didn’t pick up. Kartik dialed again. Still no answer. Opening up their Whatsapp chat, he sent out a quick text: _ **Missing you**._

A desperate wish sang through him. He just wanted to be with Aman again. To have the chance to hold him, hug him, share all his crappy jokes with, and tease incessantly. He wanted to hear Aman complain about Kartik leaving all his clothes around the flat. He wanted to call Aman out whenever he gave Kartik false praises on the new dishes he tried to impress him with. He wanted to spend more nights where they scared themselves with their horror movie marathons, and then spent the next day sleeping in.

With the back of his hand, he swiped at his eyes.

He can’t give up so easily. Granted Kartik hasn’t spent much time with the Tripathi family, but Aman obviously has. Kartik doesn’t expect the Tripathi family to be over their prejudiced thinking overnight. Hell, if his father hasn’t been able to after all these years, then it has only been a few hours for the Tripathi family. But Kartik does want them to at least take the time to listen to their son, and try to understand what he’s trying to tell them. He desperately wished Aman was having better luck in having this conversation than he did.

He sent Aman another text: **_lemme know if you need me_**

There was a prompt reply from Aman: **_I’ll always need you <3_**

Smiling softly, Kartik kissed the phone screen.

Sure things are bad right now, but it’ll all turn out okay. Kartik was sure of it.


End file.
